Bubble Guppies Meets Rocky Games
by Pupswoof117
Summary: A Black Lab, 6 Guppies Clash Part 1
1. Chapter 1

Bubble Guppies Meets Rocky Games

Narrator: It was a snowy day but the bubble guppies were relaxing while Mr. Grouper read a book about the legendary rocky the dog and his pals.

Molly: Mr. Grouper, who is this rocky that you speak of?

Other Guppies: Yeah who!

Mr. Grouper: Well let's read.

All Guppies: Ok.

Narrator: and Mr. Grouper read the Book of Dogs and The Guppies listened.

Meanwhile: rocky was reading his book about the bubble guppies' adventures and decided to take a look at his old planet earth to check out Bubbletucky. And The Bubble Guppies were curious about this Book of Dogs and asked" Mr. Grouper, Is This Book Fictional?"

Just then: CRASH BOOM RUMBLE

Guppies: wow, huge crash!

Mr. Grouper: Want to go check it out?

Guppies: Sure!

Mr. Grouper: be careful now!

Oona: We Will!


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: So The Guppies look for the source of the problem and find a molten scooter.

Rocky: I really need to watch my speed and fuel gauge. Darn it, I'm covered in ashes!

Rocky: Hey you! Come back here with my flying scooter!

Molly and Oona: Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper!

Molly: Look what we found!

Mr. Grouper: Flying Scooter Mark V Property of Rocky the Dog!?

Rocky: Where's my flying scooter?

Molly: Who are you?

Rocky: *Face paw* Rocky the Dog. Woof.

Gil: So… you're rocky the dog!?

Rocky: Yep.

Goby: You're a legend!

Deema: Legendary indeed.

Rocky: Where's my flying scooter?

Sofia: Yeah where?

Molly: Who are you?

Sofia: *Eyes roll* Sofia red dog. I'm in this book.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly and Gil: The Book of Dogs!

Molly: Wow.

Narrator: Molly and Gil read the book and hugged

Molly: I'm so glad we found rocky!

Gil: Me too.

Narrator: Their hug lasted 10 more seconds but suddenly, BEEP WOOF!

Molly and Gil: what was that?

Molly, Gil, Rocky: Bubble Puppy, get away from that!

Nonny: That is a computer.

Other Guppies: What's a computer?

Nonny: A computer is an electronic device that these days can browse the internet and usually have an operating system. I will explain more later. The internet is a cool resource that you can look up info.

Rocky: *Whispers* is Nonny usually this smart?

All Guppies: *Nods Heads*

Rocky: Hi Bubble Puppy!

Bubble Puppy: Arf.

Rocky: Seriously, Bubble Puppy

Molly: *giggles*


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky: I really don't want to play right now. I came to warn you about the kid eater.

Molly: The Kid Eate- eep!

Other Guppies: Molly!

Molly: Help! Please! Help! Please!

Sofia: I will help you now. Just give me a second. I Will Give The Kid Eater What For.

Narrator: Suddenly, The Kid Eater ejected the floppy from the computer.

Rocky: Kid Eater, Give Me Back That Floppy!

Kid Eater: NO!

Other Guppies: Give Us Back Molly!

Kid Eater: Come And Get Me! *Sticks his tongue out at the guppies and rocky*

Narrator: So The Guppies got blasted through time. But they caught Gil crying.

Oona: What's wrong, Gil?

Gil: *Sniffles*It's that we'll never find molly in the gear we're in now!

Rocky: That's Why I Brought This!

Vanessa: That I have only seen in my adventures with Rocky

Other Guppies: who is that?

Rocky: That is Vanessa, My sister.

Other Guppies: What is that gear called?

Rocky: Time Fighting Gear.

Other Guppies: Cool


	5. Chapter 5

Other Guppies: But why are you giving this to us?

Rocky: This may help you with your quest. But there's a catch.

Nonny: Oh great. What is the catch?

Rocky: I'm going with you!

Other Guppies: COOL!

Mr. Grouper: Can I come with you?

Rocky: Sure But you must take this.

Mr. Grouper: Time Fighting Gear?

Rocky: Yes, Time Fighting Gear. The Road Ahead will be dangerous without it.

Mr. Grouper: Wow.

Rocky: Here We Go. What? You Don't Have Flying Scooters? No Problem. Here.

Other Guppies and Mr. Grouper: Cool!

Rocky over Intercom: Here We Go. 3.2.1. Blast Off!

Engines: Whirr *Activates*

Narrator: After Gil calms down, he starts his engine.

Gil: Molly we're here to save you.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile:

Kid Eater: Molly, your friends will never reach you in time! You will be destroyed! HAHAHA

Molly: HELP! *Sniffles*Gilly, Please Save Me.

Just Then: Kaboom! Bang!

Rocky Muffled: C'mon guppies give It All You Got!

Other Guppies and Rocky: Laser Charge Activate *Whirs* BOOM!

Narrator: The door was reduced to nothing more than slag. And the guppies used their time fighting gear to pin the kid eater to the wall and rocky kept him there.

All Guppies: How Do You Open The Doors To These?

Rocky: They open upwards.

Molly: Can I Have One Of the flying scooters?

Rocky: Sure.

Narrator: And They All Returned to Their Planets but Rocky left a spare flying scooter behind For Molly and lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
